


A Welcome Secret

by BelerensCloset



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Clarke is hopeless and horny, Clarke’s Good Earth Cleavage, Consent, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, Fingering, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Intersex Lexa (The 100), Lexa’s abs, Mutual Masturbation, Public Sex, Sex Dreams, Sex in a Car, Sleep Sex, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Who am I kidding so is Lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelerensCloset/pseuds/BelerensCloset
Summary: Lexa has a dick that Clarke doesn’t know about, but one day when Clarke walks by Lexa’s room when the door is open, she can’t help but stare at the large tent in the sheets. This is just all smut and all of those amazing 4am ideas that you can’t sleep without writing down. Clarke and Lexa are both horny and hopeless.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy just some pure smut and a little teasing from our hopeless horny romantics. I apologize for any mistakes. My proofreading at this time of night may as well not exist. Still looking for a beta on a multi chapter fic that I’ve been working on.

Clarke never really wondered that much about everything in her apartment. Her roommate was quiet, kind, but quiet. Her name was Lexa, and besides the few things she had asked her before letting her move in, Clarke did not really know much about her. So when the blonde started finding empty Magnum condoms boxes, used condoms, lube bottles in the bathroom garbage, and a flashlight under her bed, she got curious. Nothing seemed really out of the ordinary though, and maybe she just had a really active sex life with her boyfriend. At least that’s what she thought. 

Right now though? Clarke was staring at her as she slept. She must have fallen asleep without underwear, or nothing on at all, because the blonde could see her standing in all of her glory under the comforter, that she wondered why she was suddenly wishing wasn’t there. She’s bigger than most men that Clarke been with, including both of her ex’s, Bellamy and Finn. Clarke could see that literally just from the size of the tent in the blanket. She stood there for a while, her eyes trained on it. Maybe she just fell asleep with a strap on or something weird like that. When she started thrusting into the air though, Clarke knew that that was not the case. 

Lexa’s hips were rolling slowly, her member moving against the sheet. Clarke could see a small wet spot slowly forming in a line as she kept thrusting. Suddenly all of the lube and the flashlight and condoms made sense. Before she woke up, the blonde slipped back into her own room before she could get caught, and embarrassingly, she took care of the sudden ache that had grown in the pit of her stomach. 

~~~

The second time Clarke caught her, she was awake that time and thrusting wildly into the fleshlight Clarke has seen around so many times. She didn’t notice that she was there, obviously lost in the pleasure that the silicon pussy offered. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and her hands were gripping the fabric of her bed so tightly, Clarke thought it might tear. She couldn’t help but be jealous of the toy, silently wishing that it had been her under Lexa instead. Before the brunette caught her though, Clarke left the room again and went to hers, once again taking care of the hot aching burn in her body. 

The blonde wondered to herself if she’d ever work up the courage to ask her about it, of if she would just continue to walk in on her, leave after a few minutes to go to her room, and fantasize about her being under the brunette. Or maybe even on top. 

~~~

When it happened the third time, it was when Lexa was asleep again, this time though it seemed like the brunette was even harder than before, as her member stood even prouder. The brunettes hips were thrusting into the air and she let out soft huffs and groans of pleasure. Clarkes eyes stayed trained on her the whole time, and she couldn’t help the wandering hand that was now between her legs, trying to relieve a bit of pressure. 

When Lexa stopped for a brief second, Clarke’s hand flew out, and she looked up at the brunette, wondering if she had caught her, but she found bright green eyes still covered. She relaxed, but only for a second before she heard something roll out of the brunettes mouth. 

“Fuck... Clarke.. mmm so good..” Lexa resumed her thrusting and grabbed the sheets again. 

Clarke stood there in shock, her eyes growing. When she heard her name roll off off of the woman’s tongue again, she changed her posture and moved closer to the bed.

“Just like that Clarke.. yes...” 

The blonde smirked hard and carefully and quietly, she slipped the comforter off of the brunettes lap. Clarke found her naked and standing freely, a large glistening drop of precum practically begging to be licked up. Instead, she settled for wrapping her hand around the brunette and wiped her thumb over the gathering drop of nectar. She used it to get the brunette wet, and began to slowly stroke her, humming in satisfaction when the brunette let out a long, pleasure filled groan. 

“Oh fuck.. FUCK!” Without warning, long strings of thick white ropes of cum began to shoot out of her cock. They went high and came down heavy, almost never seeming to stop. Clarke’s mouth was watering to try it, but she decided not to; instead she just continued to work Lexa as her cum trickled down her sides in the valleys between each part of her six-pack. When Clarke was satisfied with the results, she brought her hand to her mouth and licked what was on her hand off, closing her eyes and groaning at the tangy sweet flavor that she was already addicted to. 

“Clarke...?” The blondes eyes flew open and she pulled her hand out of her mouth, suddenly petrified. 

“Clarke what were you just doing?” When the blonde still didn’t answer, Lexa looked down at the mess on her stomach and hummed. She didn’t seem at all embarrassed like the blonde was. Of course she wasn’t. Instead, her eyes fell back on Clarke’s, and her member throbbed back to life. 

“Were you just licking my cum off of your hand?” She smirked hard and spread her legs a bit. Clarke gulped hard. 

“Y-yes, I’m so sorry I know this is probably extremely creepy and weird. Your door was open and I saw you and you started moaning my name in your sleep and-“ Lexa cut her off. 

“Klark.” The way the k in her named clicked on Lexa’s tongue sent an entirely new wave of arousal through her body. 

“If I was moaning your name in my sleep, why would I be weirded out by you literally licking up my cum?” The brunette was cocky as all hell, her eyes a teasing and knowing stare. 

“M-maybe because it’s honestly kind of stalkerish?” Clarke gulped again,

“Maybe... but it was pretty hot to me. Why don’t you clean up the rest of the mess you made hm...? And then you can get a taste of the real thing.” Lexa winked and wrapped her hand around her cock, gently stroking it. Clarke stared at her with wide eyes, wondering if she’d heard right. When she didn’t respond, Lexa swiped her thumb across her abs and held it up to Clarke’s mouth.

“If you can’t talk, then just clean off my thumb for yes. If no, then you should probably get off of my bed.” Though Lexa gave an option for no, she pulled her other hand back and laid it bent, under her head and looked at Clarke with an expecting gaze. The blonde just glared for a second at her level of cockiness, then took her thumb in her mouth, sucking off the cum. 

“Mmm.. good. Now clean me up and you’ll get what you want. What I know you want so badly.” The brunette grabbed the blondes hair gently and pushed her head down to her stomach.

“I don’t know.. I might be full after cleaning you up.” The blonde teased lightly. 

“I’m taking that as a compliment.” Lexa hummed and motioned to the mess. Clarke pretended for a second to hesitate, then leaned down and started to lick between every ab, cleaning up her sides, getting close to her member. She savored every lick, as if she wasn’t about to get more. 

“Good girl... now make me cum again.” The brunettes tone had gone from teasing, to demanding, and Clarke couldn’t help but be extremely turned on by it. She pulled her head back up, then leaned down to wrap her lips around the thick cock in front of her face. She punched her head down until she felt her throat get tight, then pulled back up. Clarke closed her eyes and hollowed out her mouth as she began to bob her head up and down the sensitive shaft. 

“Holy fucking- you’re so much better in person than in my dreams baby. Fuck...” the blonde hummed at the praise and went faster, moaning softly and letting the vibrations in her throat be sent down the brunettes cock. She grabbed her balls and started to massage and pull on them gently, groaning. 

“Fuck.. that’s it baby.. that’s my good girl...” Lexa wrapped her fingers in the blondes hair and pulled on it, her head leaning back. It only spurred Clarke on more. As she pushed her head down, she ignored the fighting from her gag reflex and throat, and pushed even further than she had ever before. Quite frankly, she had never had to go this far anyways. 

Clarke squeezed her eyes shut and breathed quickly through her nose as the shaft of Lexa’s cock pushed its way down her throat. By the time she bottomed out, and Clarke’s nose was against Lexa’s stomach, she could feel it in the base of her neck, throbbing. Her hands continued to work on her balls, still massaging them. 

“God fucking damn Clarke... you’re gonna make me cum already.. fuuuuck.” Lexa’s hips started to roll slowly and Clarke pulled her head up a bit, moaning and swallowing as she did so that Lexa could feel the squeezing and vibrations. As her mouth rose, the exposed skin was replaced by her soft and warm hand. She jumped a little when she felt hot strings of cum hit the back of her throat, but she just closed her eyes and took it, swallowing every drop. 

~~~

You two weren’t awkward around each other, but things did change. Clarke stopped wearing her bra in the apartment, and Lexa stopped wearing underwear. The brunette didn’t hide her moans anymore when she got herself off, and neither did Clarke. Lexa rarely wore anything but sweats or nylon shorts when she was at home, so both before and after she would go to her room and take care of herself, Clarke always got a good look at the brunette. And look she did. Clarke also was a little guilty of keeping it colder sometimes, or not wearing a sweatshirt when she was chilled, so that Lexa had no choice but to be around Clarke while her nipples pushed against the thin fabric of her V necks, that also gave the brunette a nice view of her cleavage. 

When it came to the fourth time of Clarke catching Lexa, it was a little more thought out. Clarke was only in a t shirt and a pair of lace panties. She could hear the soft grunts coming from Lexa’s room, so she took this as a perfect opportunity. When she walked in on her, this time her eyes were open, and trained on her phone. Clarke didn’t take any time to walk in with an evil smirk. She sat down on the bed, grabbing the phone from Lexa and set it down. 

“Do you want a better show than some chick fake moaning in a video?” Clarke sat in front of the brunette and spread her legs, resting her hand between them and began to slowly rub her clit. The brunettes eyes became hungry, and she tightened her grip on her cock. 

“Clarke...” It came out in a low growl, and the brunettes green eyes turned black. 

“Lexa.” The blonde said in a satin tone that made Lexa throb, and she began to rub her clit through the panties that already had a wet stain on them. The brunette picked up her speed and moaned softly, watching the blonde in front of her. 

“As sexy as those are, why don’t you take them off so that I can see you too?” Lexa asked, her eyes never leaving the blondes pussy. 

“Why don’t you take them off yourself Lexa?” Clarke asked her, her hand pulling away and her legs spreading a bit more, offering an open invitation. Lexa didn’t hesitate. She got on her knees and pulled the panties off, throwing them to the side and couldn’t help the groan that escaped her lips. The blonde was soaked and completely shaven, save for a neatly trimmed brown patch of hair above her clit. Lexa wrapped her hand back around herself and sat back, furrowing her brows as she jerked off even quicker. 

“Fuck.. do you like looking at me baby?” When the brunette couldn’t muster words, she just let out a long groan and nodded. Clarke smirked and put her hand back on her clit, rubbing it slowly. Lexa moaned and worked herself harder, panting. The blonde dipped two fingers into herself and moaned softly. 

“Oh fuck Lexa... that’s it baby.. work your cock for me.” She did that. She did that and more. Lexa began jerking herself off at a fast pace, her other hand squeezing and pulling on her balls. She gave soft moans and every now and then let Clarke’s name roll off of her lips. They went on like that for about five minutes. Clarke came twice, and the second time, she pulled her fingers out and got on her knees. She offered her hand to the brunette, and she instantly took her fingers in her mouth, closing her eyes and sucking them clean. To Lexa, Clarke’s taste was ambrosia. It was thick and heady and strong, and undoubtedly the best thing she had tasted in her life. When the blonde pulled her fingers out of her mouth, she expected her to get up and leave, or maybe even finish watching Lexa. What she didn’t expect though, was for Clarke to lower down onto Lexa’s abs and to grind against them. 

“Jesus Christ Clarke.. fuck.” Clarke’s hands gripped the bottom of her shirt and she quickly pulled it off, and Lexa’s eyes instantly fell to the freely hanging tits on her chest. She stroked even faster and moaned, feeling a knot build in the bottom of her cock as her balls tightened. The blonde pushed harder against Lexa, her pussy leaving a wet trail as she rode her abs. As much as Lexa didn’t ever want to let her gaze fall from the blondes perfect body, she couldn’t help but close her eyes tightly and lean her head black. Her hips bucked softly and she gasped.

“God Lexa you’re so fucking hot... I want you to cum for me.” Clarke leaned down and bit the soft skin below her ear, then whispered in the most seductive, sultry tone she could make. “I want you to cum on my tits baby..” Before Clarke could say another word, Lexa’s hands were on her waist, and she was being flipped into her back. Lexa straddled her waist and pointed the tip of her cock at Clarke’s chest, her hand working overtime as she pumped it. Clarke could see her cock throbbing and she couldn’t help the soft whimper that escaped her.

“Beg for it, Klark. Beg for my fucking cum.” It was said through clenched teeth, making it obvious that Lexa had to fight herself from cumming. 

“Cum on my tits baby.. please? I’ve been a good girl and I want to be covered. I want your cum on my big tits that I know you love so fucking much...” Clarke reached under and massaged Lexa’s balls softly, her eyes dark as she watched the brunettes face contort into pure pleasure. Her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth hung open as a silent scream came out. 

“Clarke! Oh FUCK yes! TAKE MY FUCKING CUM!” Her cock exploded and sent cum down onto Clarke’s face and chest, her hips thrusting wildly into her own hand. She cried out one last time, then collapsed forward, one hand against the wall, the other still around herself. Clarke licked her lips and flicked her eyebrow up. She hummed and rubbed the brunettes thighs.

“You should really take me on a date now don’t you think?” The brunette chuckled and fell onto her calves, panting. Her cock was now hanging, semi hard. 

“Maybe a shower first yeah?” The blonde smirked and wiggled free of the brunettes weight. She stood up and let Lexa’s cum run down her body as she now began to walk towards the bathroom connected to her room. 

“Join me? You know... to conserve water.” Lexa groaned and looked down. She was hard again, and she couldn’t help the small flutter in her chest as she watched the sexy and adorable blonde ahead of her. She stood up out of bed and smirked. 

“Right behind you.”


	2. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors note update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~

So before I get into the main part of this, I’d just like to clarify that Lexa is intersex in this fic. There was a bit of confusion and someone telling me to tag this as Trans misogynistic, which this fic isn’t. I am not transphobic, no one in this fic will be either. I’m choosing not to make her trans because my knowledge on the topic isn’t great, and I don’t want to offend anyone. I’m not doing it to exclude anyone or make anyone feel like they’re less than anyone else in this world. As for the intersex part, I know that Lexa is not an accurate representation of an intersex person. I’ve taken a lot of anatomy classes and that was a topic we studied in depth. It is called fan fiction for a reason though, as it is fiction. Maybe in the future I’ll write a fic that includes an accurate representation of an intersex person, or with Lexa being trans. For now though, this fic is simply for smutty goodness purposes and will be written like the first chapter. 

Now onto the part you all actually care about. 

This fic will be continued in a sort of related one shot fashion and is going to be about 90% smut. Porn with plot ya know. The second chapter is being written currently, but after that I’ll be taking prompt ideas from you guys, so if you want anything written specifically you can comment on the post, or message me on Tumblr (Commander-LexaGriffin). I’ll be thoroughly tagging and summarizing every chapter so that if there are any topics people don’t like or are triggered by, you’ll know. Make sure you read the tags and authors notes from here on! Thank you guys also for your positive feedback on the first chapter. It was very much appreciated.


	3. Date... Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa are on their way to a place for a date, but Clarke just can’t keep her hands off of Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW HEY HI ITS BEEN 6 MONTHS LMAO. This fic will continue kind of? It’ll mostly be when I feel like updating it really, and it’ll be smut for a majority of the beginning of it until I figure out an actual plot for it. I apologize for the long wait, but I’ve been busy moving to a different state to live with my sister, and then moving to another city in said state to live with my girlfriend of over 3 years. Who says long distance doesn’t work out.

Chapter 2

As much as both of the women wanted to have another go at each other, the shared shower was no more than Lexa relieving herself one more time. Awkward elbow bumping ensued as they tried to wash themselves. Clarke was first to get out after quickly washing her hair and body and giving Lexa a quick peck on the cheek, mentioning that she was serious about that date. Lexa blushed softly and smiled to herself as she shaved the hairs that had grown back thickly in less than two days. 

When she got out of the shower, her legs, armpits and the base of her cock were smooth and she still had a semi hard on. Lexa couldn’t get the image of Clarke’s chest covered with her cum out of her mind. 

“Lexa? You paying attention?” The brunette jumped, and Clarke smirked. Obviously not. 

“I’m starving and I’m also paying, so hurry up and throw on some clothes, stud.” Clarke winked and walked back out of the bathroom. Only then did Lexa notice the light blue lace panties and matching bra that Clarke had on. She hoped those panties weren’t expensive, because they were going to be destroyed later. Lexa quickly brushed her hair out and braided it into one long one that laid over her shoulder. 

Clarke hoped Lexa wasn’t dress too fancy, as she was in a form fitting v neck and short denim shorts, as well as her worn down go to Vans shoes. The blonde looked fine, but considering she was planning on taking Lexa to a sushi bar for lunch, anything was fine really. 

Of course this is Lexa we’re talking about though, so of course she walked out wearing a pair of dark blue jeans that were just tight enough in the crotch, and that fit her ass well enough that Clarke thought it almost looked better than it did without clothes on. Almost. The brunette had on a black button up dress shirt that fit her body well, and pair of black leather dress shoes. The braid that had been in her hair was now out, and the brunette tresses were laying over her right shoulder in long, luscious waves. Clarke could see a light layer of makeup that accented her perfectly; the thick eyeliner that would’ve made anyone else look like a twelve year olds first time using it, looked sinful on her. 

“See something you like, Klark?” The blonde was instantly wet. There it was. That k that clicked so damn perfectly. She gulped and pulled at her t shirt. 

“Y-you know I’m taking you to a place that you could wear sweatpants to and you’d be fine, right?” Lexa only shrugged and smirked. 

“I like to look good.” She winked at the blonde and walked up to her, grabbing her by the waist. “And don’t worry about being underdressed or not looking nice. You look amazing.” She looked down at the blondes cleavage and hummed. Clarke rolled her eyes softly at the lack of discreetness from Lexa, but smiled. 

“Thank you, Lexa.” Clarke kissed her cheek softly and pulled away. She walked to the kitchen with her and grabbed her keys that were laying on a small table by the door. 

“You’re welcome.” Lexa opened the front door of the small duplex they lived in and held it for the blonde, then made sure that she beat Clarke to her car as well so that she could open that door too. Even if this was technically Clarke taking her on a date, she wouldn’t pass up brownie points. 

The blonde stepped into the car and sat down, watching the brunette walk calmly to the other side. Clarke didn’t miss the small bulge that was starting to make itself present in Lexa’s slacks. She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and could picture the perfect member in her hand. She saw how perfectly it curved up, her tight, but large pair of balls that sat between her legs, the thick and superficial vein that pulsed every time her cock throbbed. One thing she could still imagine vividly was the thick, delectable pre cum that dripped so slowly down the brunettes cock when she last played with it. It was all enough to make her mouth water. 

The car ride wasn’t too long, Lexa’s phone showing it as a thirty four minute drive there, definitely worth it though. Her face was calm, but the blonde could see a storm brewing in those emerald eyes. She glanced down and noticed how well she was now filling out the tight crotch of her jeans. The once small bulge, now large and tenting, pushing on the zipper. Clarke bit her lip, glancing once more at Lexa before looking down at the outline that the Brunette was sporting. Clarke’s hand found it and she worked her palm across the hot surface, letting the deep purr in Lexa’s throat be sent straight to her belly. She felt the cock in her hand throb through the jeans, and popped the button, then allowed her fingers to pull the zipper down. They could hear the sound of it almost as if the music in the background didn’t exist. 

Lexa’s eyes found Clarke’s as she turned onto the highway and she took her hand off of the gear shift, grabbing the blondes chin gently in her hand.

“You’re playing a dangerous game, Clarke. Unless you intend on finishing, you better not even start.” Her tone was serious, but Clarke knew there was no real danger behind it. Albeit, she smirked and pulled the brunettes tight Calvin Kleins down, letting the long and voluptuous cock spring free. She did nothing to hold back the soft moan that escaped her. 

“I’ll make sure this is gone by the time we get to the restaurant.” Clarke’s tone was dark and sensual, her eyes not leaving Lexa’s. The blonde kept her face in Lexa’s hand as her hands found her own button and zipper. She undid them both and slid out of her tight jeans. Unbuckling herself, she climbed on top of Lexa and let the hot, hard member below her meet the scorching heat of her aching pussy. Her eyes closed and she let out a soft moan as she lowered onto the thick cock, letting it stretch her out oh so nicely. 

“Jesus fucking Christ Clarke...” Lexa’s eyes were still on the road, but she wasn’t focusing on it. Her hand was resting on the blondes thick ass as the other one worked the steering wheel to swerve in and out of traffic, as she was now going well above the speed limit. Clarke began to slowly bounce on top of Lexa, moaning louder and louder as she felt the throbbing cock in her press against her with every thrust. Lexa’s hand dug harder into her ass, then pulled away to slap it once. The blonde squealed, but didn’t stop her movements. Almost as if they were in sync, the blonde sped her movements up as Lexa sped the car up, pulling her hand away to shift gears when necessary. Clarke felt the car slowly come to a stop, but she didn’t. If anything, her speed only grew quicker. 

Eventually she felt Lexa shift down and hold the car at a red light. Both of the brunettes hands found her ass and held on tightly as Clarke rode her. She leaned her head to the side and stared at a man watching them. Her eyes narrowed and she smirked at him. One of her hands moved from the blondes ass to her throat, and she tightened her hand around it, making Clarke stare into her eyes. She growled softly and held on as Clarke’s ass slapped against her thighs, her cock being choked by the blondes warm cunt. Every part of Lexa was screaming at her to take Clarke and slam her on the hood of her car, taking her like she wanted to, but she held back, letting the blonde do what she wanted. As soon as the light turned green though, the brunette took off quickly, the purr of the engine sending vibrations through both of them. 

“Take your shirt off now.” The brunette said it in a deep tone, obviously meaning business. Clarke obeyed and took her t shirt off, leaving her in just a lace bra. She stared at Lexa, gasping when her cock sprung free of her cunt and she felt hot liquid landing on her face and chest. The brunette was groaning loudly and her brows were furrowed as cum shot out of her in creamy ropes. When the blonde was forced off of Lexa’s cock, she couldn’t help but press a hand to her clit and she came in seconds after Lexa, squirting on the brunette and soaking everything below her. The jeans that the woman had on were soaked and wrecked, her black dress shirt was covered in cum and Clarke’s chest was white. Lexa’s arms circle around Clarke and held on tightly, protecting Clarke’s image from passing cars. 

At some point during the blind fury of bliss, Lexa had pulled over onto the side of the road though, and was only now noticing the flashing lights behind her. She looked up and out of the driver side window, seeing a familiar face in uniform. She groaned and laid her head back into the seat, closing her eyes.

“Fuck...”

To be continued.


End file.
